


Pizza Boy

by SlashTash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashTash/pseuds/SlashTash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Zayn is a pizza delivery boy.<br/>Who knew babysitting could turn into this? Smut ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Boy

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, I would like to apologize because a. I wrote this when I was 13 and therefore still a virgin. My entire knowledge of sex came from previously read fanfiction (also I would like to point out that I am 14 and therefore also still a virgin). b. this is het fic. i despise het fic. i literally have no idea why I'm posting this.

Stupid parents. They get to go out and have fun while I have to stay home and watch my baby sister while she sleeps. "Ding-dong," rings the doorbell. That must be my pizza. As I open the door, I gasp to myself, "Oh my god." Is that the most beautiful boy I've ever seen in my life or what? As I hand him a twenty dollar bill, he says, "Keep the money, it's on me. Anyways, what's a beautiful girl like you doing indoors on a saturday night?"  
"Babysitting," I reply.  
"I'm Zayn"  
"I'm Sienna," I answer while checking him out. Dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin, nice body. As he steps closer to hand my me pizza, I think about all the things we could do....all the things I could do to him.....no Sienna, that's for later. When you're alone. But as if he read my mind, he puts down the pizza and steps in closer.  
"I know I have more pizza's to deliver," he murmurs into my ear, "but you're just so god damn sexy."  
Then he pulled me impossibly closer and kissed me, our entire bodies touching. He kisses me over and over, slowly at first but getting rougher and more passionate each time. I can feel his cock growing hard against my privates. We stumble inside, all the way up the long staircase into my room on the second floor, all while keeping some sort of contact.   
He practically throws me onto my bed as he kisses and nips at my neck, leaving marks that will stay there for days to come.   
"Touch me Zayn, touch me," I groan.   
At this he frantically starts pulling my clothes off. He practically rips my panties off as he starts rubbing my clit.   
"You like that, don't you baby," he whispers seductively in my ear. I just moan. Once he pulls his hand away, I take it as my cue to start undressing him. "Mmmh Zayn," I moan in pleasure when I see his perfect body. Then he thrusts himself in. He gives me a few moments to adjust, then he starts moving. He pounds into me, again and again and again, harder each time. Then, like magic, when I reach my climax, he comes deep inside of me.   
We flop down on to the bed, tired but happy. "Oh Zayn....that.....that was amazing," I manage to get out while panting heavily. "Yeah," he replied simply, not being able to say anything else. We lay there for a few seconds, trying to catch our breath and figure out what the hell just happened.   
"Oh shit," he says, sitting up quickly.  
"What," I respond  
"I think we just left the pizza outside."


End file.
